denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Jiro
Jiro (지로, Jiro) is a character in Denma. Summary He's Denma's client. His orders so complicated. His family lives in slum of the planet Moab. He's a drug junkie Quanx. He's a Partial Teleporting Quanx. He's a Hyper-Quanx with Interplanetary Teleportation skill, but it's just estimated stats from the Georg filter, and there're lots of Quanxs with filter value capable of this skill, but there're only a few hundred of them, who can actually teleport in the entire universe eight, unlike any ordinary Teleportation, it's a skill that only shows up after enduring the most intensive training imaginable, and there's no way a drug addict would be able to go through that. Biography 20 years ago In Kuan's Fridge (18) - Ch.549, it reveals that 'The 10,000 Youth Entrepreneur Training Project', the government in the planet Moab picked out candidates for this project and vouched for them, they borrowed funds from the bank to get it started, but as the recession prolonged funds from the bank, ended up becoming the debt of the individual applicants, angered by the government's attitude that avoided responsibility, the bank made contracts with private institutions to get the principal plus interest back from them, the story goes they were notorious for being ruthless in their so-called collection, once the repossession team cleaned up the place, there was literally nothing left behind, but Mr. Holmes, who's an official in the local government in Moab and he goes way back with his father, he heard their attempts with all this foreclosure didn't help much in retrieving their funds back, they had to spend a fortune just to auction off the seized goods, so most of the seized items except valuables like jewelry went straight to the grinder, the foreclosure was nothing more than a way to make their point, the client, who knew this all too well, wanted to protect his friend's family at least, so using his position inside the government, he persuaded the repo team to have Mr. Kuan to take care of the seized items. His father failed in his business ventures all the time, and the repossession team take away everything clean every two or three years. Few years ago In Kuan's Fridge (12) - Ch.543, a scout from an outer planet actually met him. At that time, he said he doesn't need a new planet, and he just wish he could just teleport outta here, so he could get out of this slum. He didn't believe Mustache and Juwan, and he turned them down, but a few days later, he reached out to the scout himself as if something urgent just came up. But of course, Juwan had a condition, a reasonable one, he might add. He asked Juwan's offer is still good, and he said he can quit the meds. But it took him three days before he started using again, and after that, they never heard from him again. Current time Volume 8 Quanx Abilities *Partial Teleportation *Teleportation (?): Kuan's Fridge (8) - Interplanetary Teleportation, but it's just estimated stats from the Georg filter. *Memory Reading Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Jiro's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Jiro's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description He's a drug junkie Quanx who lives in Moab. He explores Kuan's Fridge with Denma. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Jiro is a playable character. Trivia *The name Jiro comes from 지로 (指路, Jiro). It means guide, and it's comes from the Bible. In Korean Bible, it's changed 길잡이 (Giljabi). Perhaps he'll be a guide in Kuan's Fridge. **Zero means a person of little or no importance in English. *Fan arts **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 **March 14, 2016 **2017 **December 20, 2018 *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D models. **March 12, 2017 **March 17, 2017 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx